Lacking Heart
by Nyokogem
Summary: She lost hers,he never had one to start with. Meeting each other was part of the game.A game of chance of course.Will they be brave enough to step up and get past their insecurities.And give in to there desires.First Story!Plz review and tell me whats up.
1. Chapter 1

I lay against the post of my bed having just woken up. My mind lost in my thoughts of no importance. My eyes wondered around my room finally landing on the picture on top of my dresser. It burns my eyes to look at it, so I decide to get up. I walk in a haze to the window almost tripping over the empty alcohol bottle. Reaching up threw open the window sill, closed my eyes and let the sun warm my body. MY head was pounded with the alcohol induced headache. I walk out of my room into the hallway, the empty hallway. I really don't know why I do this to myself, I know she is not going to be here, but I always hope. She had left yesterday saying something along the lines of this being a huge career. It is ALWAYS a huge career move. I set out to make my self some breakfast, preferably something that took the least amount of energy, cereal. Having made my cereal I sat ready to take a bit when I stop and looked around the kitchen. Clean, bright, and silent, finally I said out load

"Happy Birthday, Sakura, here is to another 17 years of", pause, "love".

"SAKURA-CHANNNN." yelled a voice followed by the ring of the doorbell.

Naruto, a smile made it way onto my face, I stood and walk to the apartment door and opened it.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Flinching slightly as I felt my headache grow.

God how could any one be this awake in the morning?

"Ne Sakura, why aren't you ready for school?"I was still in my pajamas.

"I'm thinking of going to school late," Naruto gave me a knowing look.

"I'm not feeling well "I add quickly.

"Oooohhhh…Okay, but I'm coming over if your not there by lunch"

Knowing Naruto it was no use to tell him I was fine, regardless if we both knew it was a lie. So all I said was

"Kay, see ya later." And I closed the door.

There was a knock on the door, turning around and open the door, to see the same face again.

"Almost forgot, happy birthday Sakura" he said and gave me a present. He hugged me, turned on his heel and ran down the hall.

I stared at his retreating back until it disappeared into the staircase door. I close the door shot, stared at the gift in my hand; it was square, small and poorly wrapped. I unwrapping it slowly, there was a box and inside was a necklace with a heart and my name it. I placed the gift on the kitchen table next to my forgotten cereal. No longer feeling hungry. I walk to the bathroom, went in, close the door, turn on the shower and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

I am quiet sad that there were no reviews and i don't know if any one like my story.If it were not for that ppl who put me in alert i would not have done another.Thank you to them.

* * *

I walk slowly to school later in the day dressed in baggy black jeans, chains hanging on it and a black Gazette**((1**)) T-shirt. I walk up the stairs of the school and headed for the main office knowing I was going to be lectured for being late. When I came in there was already some one there talking to the lady in the front desk. I sat and stared at the person in front of me. She had, strangely, pink hair, a red shirt, short cropped jacked, a skirt that was probably against the school rules, and knee high chucky boots. 

"DETENTION!" the girl said loudly.

"You should not be so shocked, you are late, again, and you know it's against the rules."

"But I only missed first period! Give me a break Shizune (how cliché of me)."

"No. Now fill this form out" The lady, Shizune, had the girl a pink slip, I guess that was the tardy slip. Shizune then turn her eyes on me clearly dismissing the pink hair chick.

"And who are you?" she asked as I had done something wrong.

"I am the new student" I answer.

"Oh, yes we were expecting, well welcome" her voice was much nicer now.

"You are late but since you're new I will let it slide today," she said sternly like.

"So not fair" mumbled the pink girl.

"Here is your schedule, planner and late pass" She ignored the pink one and I look at my schedule, "you have second period Art 3-D((**2**)) with Akane Sasori. I will find some one to take you" as she said this she was picking up the phone.

"Cool, you have my next class" the pink haired girl said now finished with the slip and clearly she had been eavesdropping.

And this was the first time I got to see her face; she had big round eyes that were a breathtaking green. With pink pouty lips, and short hair that seem to be very silky. Then I notice her attire from the front, she wore a red t-shirt that had a picture of Hiroto((**3**)) on it.

"Good then Sakura you will take him with you to his class, they are testing right know" she added when she saw the girl's confused face.

"Okay but only if you take away that detention" Sakura tried.

"Haha no, now get a move on." Shizune said.

Sakura signaled for me to follow her, which I did a few feet away.

"We just need to stop by my locker to get my things" She said, "if that is okay with you" She adds as an after thought.

I stayed silent and only nodded when I saw her stare at me from the corner of her eyes. We went got her things and the rest of the way Sakura explained to me some of the things to me. She then asked to see my schedule:

1st period-SOCIAL STUDIES- Umino Iruka

2nd period-Art 3-D - Akane Sasori

3rd period-Trigonometry- Hatake Kakashi

4th-Gym-Mitarashi Anko

Lunch

5th-Langauge Arts (honors) - Jiraiya

6th- Science - Orochimaru

"Cool we have 2nd, 3rd and lunch together. Also S.S and lunch with Naruto. And you have him in LA." She said happily.

I wonder why she was so happy about that, she didn't know me. And who was this Naruto? I was about to ask her this when stopped and turn to face a door.

* * *

((1))A Jrock band, they are really good have a listen to them. 

((2))-In my School We have 3-D art and 2-D.3-D is mainly things like clay like puppets or anything that is not on paper, 2-D is art on paper

((3))Hiroto is a member of Alice Nine a Jrock band.


	3. Chapter 3

**First things First! I wanna thank those of u who put me in your alert list. Thanks for the comments. I hope that the rest of you do review me. Also I want to make a apology because to be honest I am a huge procrastinator and no doubt I will not update this I as often as I should. Take this chapter for instance I had this chap ready 2 weeks ago. To lazy to get it up, Sorry.**

* * *

Naruto

Having left Sakura's house, I couldn't help but hope she would be ok soon. It had been a year seems he left us. I think what surprised us the most was more of the way he left. Even Sakura knew we were only a passing sojourn to him. But I just….we just didn't see it coming. Looking at him was disturbing even in his last moment with us, his eyes held the pain and torment of years. I shock my head to get rid of the thoughts that were coming in.

I turn the last corner before I got to school. Coming just as the warning bell was sounding. So I jogged to my class, making it in time. The rest of the day past tediously slowly as I waited for lunch to get there, hoping Sakura kept her promise. Some people asked me were Sakura was, and I just told them she wanted to sleep in cause of her birthday. Not the truth, I might add, but that was none of there business anyway.

"Hey did ya hear that there's a new family in town," came the quite gossiping voice of the girl in front of me.

Ah yes town. It really is hard to stay anonymous with a population 300

"Yeah um two guys and an older sister I think," a quite reply sounded out.

A population of four hundred and three now. Yup our town, Konoha, is so small, compared to our vastly superior neighbors that it doesn't even show up on the map. Sad but true, at least it's not as boring. The rest of the day past pretty freaking' slow. But thank all that is holy, soon it was time for rush hour-ahem- lunch time. In school if you don't move fast enough, lets just say that the chances of you getting out of school that day with your two or three(got to be sensitive u know) legs in tact and in good walking conditions are slim.

I got to lunch, with a part of my shirt ripped off, again. Went to the lunch line, got my food and paid for it, and went to sit with my friends. As soon as I sat the doors of the cafeteria room open to reveal Sakura and a red headed boy next to her. They both walk to get there lunch, after paying they walk towards us. I could hear the beginnings of hot gossip around me. I did have to admit they looked nice together. Sakura with her silky hair bouncing around her moved in delicate steps that remained me of those old geisha documentary films. She exuded confidence, greeting people as she went with a super powered smile. And the red head boy that held this dominance that I could feel half way across the room. Even his steps were graceful but held an aggressive fluidity.

As they sat down there was an eerie quite around the table as everyone stared at him from the corner of their eyes. I myself took a moment to look at him again. Dark red shaggy hair that cover his forehead, jaded colored eyes, black eyeliner, lip pierced , and a least three piercing in his left ear and two on his right. What caught my attention were his eyes, which were devoid of emotion. And I could not stop to think that if Sakura was a guy she may look like him. Minus the piercing and the whole devoid of emotion thing he had.

Think of him leaning on left leg with a hand on his hips with a pout on his face glaring at me. And when he opened up his mouth the voice of Sakura would sound out 'you're a moron Na-Ru-To'. The thought was too much for me and I busted out laughing. For that moment the attention was shifted to me. I composed myself and stared at them grinning.

"What?"

Sakura having not batted an eyelash said"Guys, this is Gaara".

* * *

GAARA

"Gaara this is Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino" and she went on point to people as she went. Some of the people nodded at me saying it was nice to see or meet him and hope he enjoyed the school. Bullshit.

I didn't even know why I was sitting at this table. I could tell they felt awkward around me and I did not like being around so many people. It was all Sakura's fault. She had come to my class asking me if I want to come eat lunch with her. I could have said no, but the way she said my name and when her eyes lock with my own left me in a stupor that I could only nod. As we walk I saw her smile at others and greet them. They all turn to smile at her and the boys blush when she smiled; even some of the girls. That's when it came to me, she was a charmer, and she seemed to be very good at it.

The girl in sense of the word was weird. Her hair was a weird color, her eyes were weird and her actions were weird. Most people ran from me, apparently my presence was not to their liking. Sakura did not seem to mind it instead she seemed to want to be near me, odd. It would be interesting to find out why.

But the fact of the matter was that I had allowed her to bring me to this table. As little and insignificant as it was, it was still control she took from me. I hated letting other making me do something. And I made a resolve to never let her do that to me again. I would do something of my own free will not because she wanted me to.

"So, Gaara how do you like school so far?" A blond haired girl said looking at me apprehensively.

Hm, was my reply meaning okay.

"Yeah, the town is pretty boring most days" said Naruto, the blond boy who Sakura had mention earlier and only one I bother to remember. He was just as Sakura had described him to be. A blond energy ball, he would not stop stirring in his seat and looking around. What was really shocking was that he understood what I meant, most people would want me to explain, and I never did. It was enough that I given them answer.

"Luckily you get to hang around with the two must exciting people at school "Sakura add with a smirk.

Every one at the table laugh, I did not see what was so funny. But with the laugh the tension in the air seem too faded away to the deepest corners of the school. Everyone just went back to their conversations. Expect Naruto who stood up, climbed on top of the table, cupped his hands around his mouth and said-

"Listen up everyone today in March 28 meaning it Sakura-Chan's birthday day. So lets sing her happy birthday", nobody would do it," on the count of 3, 1-2-3. "

And in a second the room was filled with voices sing. Sakura turn to me and smile at me and mouth out something I could not make out. When the song ended they all laugh this merry sweet laugh. It was disgusting.

* * *

**Pretty long chap for me hope you happy.PLz review and tell me how I'm doing.**

-**Song listening to right now _Kanye West- stronger_**

_**Janne da arc- neo venus**_

_** F**__**lyleaf- there f**__**or you** _

* * *


End file.
